Hidden Village Of The Host Club
by Saikoro Kyougi
Summary: It has been discovered that Itachi has been taught by Hunny. When Sasuke ventures to the Host Club to challenge his brothers supposed teacher all chaos breaks loose. My first Fan Fic. :D Enjoy. Alternate Appearances at the end as well


Hidden Village Of The Host Club – SasukeXOuran High Fanfic Hidden Village Of The Host Club – SasukeXOuran High Fanfic

Itachi Uchiha, slayer of the entire Uchiha clan. All but one, his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Most say Itachi was a child prodigy. An excellent fighter and all around skilled Ninja. Long since had it been assumed that it was simply Itachi's great training that made him such a marvelous ninja as well as his infamous Sharingan. That is, until now…

'Itachi…' Sasuke spoke the name of his brother of which he kept an undying hatred for. He sat in a kneeled position in his former home in the room that had used to belong to Itachi. Several old kunai and worn out scrolls lay scattered around the room's floor. On a nearby dresser lay a facedown picture frame. Sasuke hadn't noticed it before. Curious, he got to his feet and picked up the frame from its facedown position. A look of awe overcame his face as his eyes met the photo. It was a picture of a small blonde haired boy holding a pink bunny. Written in cursive at the bottom of the photo was the word, 'Sensei'. Loosening his grip, even more so in shock, Sasuke dropped the frame to the floor. As it collided with the ground, the worn out frame broke and exposed more of the photo. A small scroll behind the photo was now visible, "Hm…What's this?" Sasuke inquired aloud as he retrieved the scroll from the floor. Opening it, he found a small map to an area he had never heard of before, 'Hidden Village of the Host Club'.

'Hey, Haruhiiiiii!' Yelled both Kaoru and Hikaru, the two twins speaking in unison as they slid over to either side of Haruhi, placing a hand on each of her shoulders. They were both dressed in Shinobi outfits. A black mask covered their faces up to their noses, leaving only their eyes and above visible, save their hair that was mostly covered by a dark hood. The two wore identical shinobi shozoku, split-toed tabi boots and socks, special trousers with double-ties which fasten at the ankles, knees and waist, a jacket with overlapping lapels which were tucked into the trousers and protective arm-and-hand sleeves. Their only difference in appearance was the way their hair was parted and protruding out from the hoods; Kaoru's going to the right whilst Hikaru's set off to the left.

Haruhi eyes darted from brother to brother as they peered down at her. She was dressed in a similar manner with the exception that her head was not covered and her shozoku was of a light blue coloring. She shrunk her posture a bit as she looked up at them, 'Eh…What is it Hikaru…Kaoru?' She asked in a confused tone.

'It's time to playyyyy the 'Which one is Hikaru Game'!!' Kaoru and Hikaru shouted together whilst interlocking fingers with each other.

Haruhi looked at the two of them, still confused. She could always tell them apart, what made this time any different? 'But…'

'Normally we are in full view but- ' Kaoru began.

'- This time most of ourselves are concealed in our shozuka. Can you-' Hikaru continued.

'-Tell now Haruhi?' The two brothers finished together. They stepped back and stood side by side.

Haruhi sighed and pointed at Hikaru, "You are Hikaru. Hey…where is Senpai?' She asked after guessing correctly as usual, now looking around for Tamaki.

Tamaki appeared suddenly, jumping out from behind the couch in the center of the Host Club room. He was cloaked in an all black shozoku. He kicked off of the back of the couch and flipped twice in the air before landing at Haruhi's side. He nuzzled his cheek to Haruhi's in an over affectionate manner, 'Here I am, my cute daughter. Did you miss me? Never again will I leave your side. As a father it is my duty to assure that you are never lonely again!'

'Actually…' Haruhi started as she moved her face away from his. She pointed down to her clothes, 'Why are we wearing Shinobi costumes? Is Shinobi cosplay popular now?"

'Ouch!' Kaoru yelled as he quickly placed his palm to his cheek. He dropped a kunai to the floor as he did so.

- Several girls in the room gasped and turned their eyes on Kaoru. -

'Kaoru! Did you hurt yourself? Let me see.' Hikaru moved Kaoru's hand and looked at the rather small cut on Kaoru's cheek he had gotten from the kunai.

'It's alright, Brother. It's just a small wound…' Kaoru sniffled as he stared lovingly into his older brother's eyes, his eyes glazed over as if he were about to sob.

'Nonsense. A sharp kunai surely must have hurt. Let us go and I will bandage you up like we do when we play doctor alone together.' Hikaru assured Kaoru as he leaned close to him, neatly placing a small white bandage on his cut.

'So cuttttteeee! Brotherly love! ' Yelled the girls as they watched the twins act of compassion towards each other.

Kyouya waved his hand as he stood near a table, several kunai were laid out on it. A sign sat on the table behind the kunai, 'Sale, Kaoru Kunai. (Warning: Sharp)'

A large crowd of the girls swarmed over to the table and began squealing loudly as they purchased the kunai.

Kyouya smirked at Haruhi as he lifted his glasses, pushing them up further on the bridge of his nose with his index and middle finger, "Heh. Simple, Haruhi…It makes a good profit. Would you like to buy a kunai as well?"

Haruhi shook her head, 'Um..No thanks.'

'Takashi! Takashi!' Hunny yelled as he ran over to Takashi Morinozuka who was seated at a table in the room. He climbed up the back of his seat and perched his small body atop Takashi's shoulders, "My bunny is a shinobi too, see?" He held the small bunny out so that Takashi could see it. The bunny had on a miniature dark blue shinobi outfit, identical to Hunny's.

'Ah.' Takashi shortly replied as he glanced at the bunny. Takashi too was dressed similar to Hunny. His outfit however, was of course much larger than Hunny and his stuffed rabbit.

The doors to the Host Club room creaked open slowly. A male in a large blue shirt, the high, wide collar of the shirt extending far up to his chin, and a pair of pale white shorts. Around his forehead was a blue headband with a protective silver portion in the front. A leaf symbol was engraved on this piece. His spiked black hair rose up freely in the back and set off to the sides in the front, the back ends tucked under his headband. The male looked around the room, 'Where is Haninozuka Mitsukuni?' asked Sasuke as he looked around the room. He glanced at each of the feigned Shinobi until he spotted Hunny.

Hunny had been seated across from Takashi, stuffing a large piece of cake into his mouth. Still chewing his cake, he raised his hand, 'Here Emo-chan!' Hunny waved his hand to get Sasuke's attention, despite Sasuke was already watching him.

Sasuke blinked and slumped in his posture after hearing what he had been called, "E-emo…?"

Kaoru and Hikaru suddenly appeared at Sasuke's sides. Kaoru lifted Sasuke's left arm and glanced at his wrists whilst Hikaru tugged at Sasuke's hair. Sasuke had been cut several times, not by himself, but through several of his missions. Kaoru hadn't bothered to look at the other possible cuts Sasuke had and instead was sticking mainly to the scars he had on his wrists. Both Kaoru and Hikaru nodded as they turned to each other, 'Emooo.'

Sasuke swatted Kaoru's hand away and jumped away from them. He raised his arm and pointed at Hunny, 'I am Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. I need to speak with Haninozuka."

'Oh. Emo-kun. Have you ever considered being a host?' Asked Tamaki as he made his way over to Sasuke. He placed his index finger under Sasuke's chin to get a better look at him. He smiled looking down at Sasuke, 'Yes! Very cute indeed. The angst, the emo cut, the bad boy rival-type look! I will take you under my wing and-"

"Um…are you…Okama?" Interrupted Sasuke as he gripped Tamaki's hand and removed it from under his chin.

The room grew quiet for a moment. Each of the host members taking in what Sasuke had just asked. An outbreak of laughter by Kaoru and Hikaru filled the room, 'Okama?! Hahahaha!" Started Hikaru.

"He thinks the Lord is a homo! Haha!' Kaoru chimed in.

'Enough! I'll see if Haninozuka is really my brothers teacher!' Yelled Sasuke as he crouched down and reached into a pouch on the side of his shorts. He kicked off of the floor and darted to the side, pulling a kunai out of the pouch. Before landing back on the floor he threw the projectile at Hunny.

Hunny hadn't been paying attention to Sasuke and was too busy eating more cakes. As he lifted his fork to place it into one of the cakes the kunai collided with the handle end of it and knocked it out of Hunny's hand. Takashi offered Hunny his fork and Hunny cheerfully accepted it. The kunai ricocheted and flew off towards Haruhi.

'Haruhi!' both twins called in unison.

'**STARLIGHT KICK!!'** Tamaki hollered as he flipped over the couch and spun in the air. He moved a full 360 and kicked the kunai away.

At this, Kyouya picked up the kunai and placed it on the table. He scribbled something on a piece of paper then placed the paper on the table. It was a second sign that read, 'Starlight Kick Kunai'.

Haruhi stared at Kyouya in disbelief to see him selling something that had almost killed her, 'Kyou…ya…'

Kyouya shifted his glasses once more, 'Profit.' He smiled as several other girls swarmed the table once again.

Kaoru and Hikaru ceased Sasuke immediately, both grabbing him by his oversized collar and yelling at him simultaneously, 'Hey! Watch out! You almost hit Haruhi! Baaaka! "

Sasuke broke away and jumped back. He inhaled deeply and placed his right hand to his mouth, 'Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu! Trans.' Fire Element: Blazing Fireball'" A small flame began to emit from the gap in between Sasuke's fingers. His intent was to incinerate only Hunny, who was still not paying any attention to him.

Before the flame became so much as the size of a lit match, Kaoru and Hikaru had doused it. Hikaru spraying Sasuke in the face with a hose Kyouya had supplied him with as Kaoru sprayed him down with a fire extinguisher. The two gave each other a thumbs up after putting the flame out, 'Fire out!' they cheered in their usual unison.

Sasuke blinked, now covered in water and extinguisher fluid. He shook his head like a dog and removed most of the suds-like fluid from his face, 'What are you doing?!" He yelled at Kaoru and Hikaru.

'Sorry. We thought you were on fire so-" Started Kaoru.

"- We put you out." Finished Hikaru.

'Gah!' Sasuke placed his hands up and gestured a series of hand seals. He then placed his right hand down and clenched his wrist with his left, aiming his palm down towards the floor, 'Chidori!'

'Oh? Chi-dor-ii?" The twins repeated. The image of a thousand birds filled their minds.

A series of electric volts formed at Sasuke's right palm. As it grew larger he began to walk forward, gradually moving faster until his pace shifted to a run. The harnessed ball of lightning traced along the floor as he held it down, ripping apart the tiles and the floor. As Sasuke raised his hand to connect the chidori to Hunny he slipped. His wet clothes had been leaving a trail of water and his soggy sandals and the wet tiles caused him to slide along the floor. He slipped and banged his head on the floor and continued to slide. He stopped only after colliding with a small stand that held a large vase atop it; the very same vase that Haruhi had just replaced by working as a host. The vase tipped, wobbled, then finally fell to the floor and shattered.

Kyouya strayed from his table and tallied up the damages, 'Oh. Seems as though you have totaled up quite a bill since your brief stay here.'

'W-what?' Stammered Sasuke.

'I'd say…over 8,000,000. Yes, the vase alone costs that much. You also have to pay for the damages to the floor. I don't even know how much that will cost. "

Tamaki grinned as he tiptoed over to Sasuke, 'Well then, I guess there is no other option.'

'Option??" Sasuke repeated questioningly.

'You will become a host until you have paid off your debt!' exclaimed Tamaki.

'No way!' Yelled Sasuke as he started for the door.

As Sasuke grabbed the handle a dark void in the form of a rectangle formed in the air above him. A man dressed in white robes with brown hair neatly combed back stepped out. A second man stepped out after him, having short silver hair and sporting a large grin. His eyes remained closed giving him a sly, fox-like appearance. Both of which had just landed on Sasuke.

The brown haired male spoke in a calm tone to the smiling man beside him, 'Ichimaru…Are you sure we have taken the correct path to Karakura?" He asked, as he looked about the room, unsure of his current location.

The man beside him, Ichimaru Gin, kept his same smile as he spoke, 'Aye aye, Aizen. Ya' shoulda' been more specific. Ya' only said you wanted ta' go to tha' human world, not _where_ in the human world." He mocked as he looked around as well.

Aizen looked to Kyouya, feeling as though he was the intellectual one due to the glasses he wore, "You, I am Aizen Sosuke, former captain of the 5th Division. Where are we?"

'Another Sasuke?' The twins asked each other.

'Na', So-suke.' Informed Gin.

'My Lordddd!' Called the twins to Tamaki, 'We have a fun game to play.'

'Hm?" Tamaki arched his brows, obviously interested in what scheme they had come up with.

Kaoru and Hikaru whispered their plot into Tamaki's ear. Peeking over at Aizen and Gin between words as if expecting them to try to eavesdrop.

'Ah! I'm in.' Answered Tamaki.

'O-Kay!' Exclaimed the twins. They ran back over to Aizen and Gin, 'Here it is Sauce-cake and Ichi! We will play a game and if you lose you will join Emo-kun in his chores. If you win, we will help you find this Karakura place."

Aizen looked at Gin, then back at the twins, 'Sounds…Interesting. What is the game?"

The twins snickered to each other, clasping their hands together and interlocking their fingers, "Which one is Hikaru Game!"


End file.
